sekireifandomcom-20200213-history
Homura
The self-proclaimed 'Sekirei Guardian', he used to protect 'unwinged' Sekirei usually from Hikari and Hibiki. Homura's power and gender were unstable (a running gag throughout the series prior to him being winged was when he's about to incinerate himself with his own fire, Tsukiumi would suddenly come out of nowhere to douse the engulfing flames); however, he continues to think and act as a man even after his body started becoming female (called 'feminization' in the manga). For a long time, he lived under the alias 'Kagari', a popular host club entertainer (because he was looking for an Ashikabi although no matter how many women he 'meets' he did not react) and only Miya Asama, Uzume, Matsu and Kazehana knew his true identity. Homura began reacting to Minato after he came to the Inn, causing Homura great stress over his potential Ashikabi being a male. Near the end of the second stage, he's revealed to be the last unwinged Sekirei. Homura left the Inn to go after the MBI Director in order to bring an end to the Sekirei Plan. However, he was attacked by multiple Sekireis under orders to capture him. Refusing to be a trophy in the Director's game, Homura attempted to commit suicide through self-immolation, just as Minato and his Sekirei arrived. Unwilling to let Homura sacrifices himself, Minato winged' him, saving his life. Minato has the power to determine Homura's gender and mentality, but chooses to let Homura remain who he is for now. Homura has the ability to control and manipulate fire, has a habit of smoking when anxious (lights with his own power) and is quite powerful, as Tsukiumi speculates him to be the strongest unwinged Sekirei prior to being winged by Minato; "homura" means "flame" literally. Appearance Homura has two appearances. One is as Kagari. The other is Homura. As Kagari, he is the host of a club. He is apparently very good at seducing women, as he says to Miya that he has slept with many, trying to find his ashikabi. Kagari always dresses nicely and is popular with everyone. As Homura, he calls himself a defender of Sekirei. He wears a long black coat with a mask to disguise himself. A running gag in the series is the inability to see that they are the same person. Many people who see Kagari after they see Homura often think its him at first, however begin thinking its a different person right after. Even Tsukiumi, who called herself his rival, couldn't tell that they were the same person. Later on in the series, because of his reaction to Minato, he began to change into a woman. He says later on that Minato has the power to actually determine who he is, even changing his mind "into that of an animal". Personality Homura is calm, collected and described by those who know him more or less like Yasaka as a cool person with a good and gentle personality. He can be however very quick-tempered when the subject involves Minaka, as he's aiming to kill him. A good example of when he looses his temper is when he couldn't resist the temptation to release his anger on Minaka's speaking doll during the third match. Also, when Minaka offers to cure Chiho from her "incurable" disease, Homura immediately rejects the idea because he believes that Minaka must be up to something. This hatred of Minaka seemed to stem from the fact that Minaka plays with the lives of sekirei, and even after Minato wings him, Homura says that his goal of killing Minaka has not changed. Homura also has issues with his feminism side as he's a man in woman's body and tries to keep his mind in check for not getting attracted too much to Minato which is hard thanks to Tsukiumi, who tries to discuss with him whether he finds it fun that others get closer to Minato. Out of all of Minato's sekirei, Homura is usually the calmest of the bunch and doesn't like to participate in things like competitions for Minato. Although he does not openly show it, Homura is protective of Minato as his Sekirei and is always watching Minato's back like when Uzume tries to steal the Jinki after the third match. Although he is loyal to Minato, the fact that he was winged by a man is still not something that he is comfortable with. Abilities and Powers Homura's ability is fire. He can make it form the shape of a dragon, a snake, or cause it to just appear as a ball of fire. One problem with his powers was that before he was winged, he would constantly lose control of it. Because of this, it almost consumed him a couple times. When he (or possibly she at this point) was winged by Minato, his powers were at the point where he couldn't control it at all anymore. If Minato hadn't winged him, he would have been "cremated". His chant to remove the opponents Sekirei crest is "These are the flames of my pledge, burn the karma of my Ashikabi!" Attacks: *Fire Dragon *Steam Dragon (combo with Tsukiumi) *Jaen (Fire Snake) *Honoo No Kabe (Fire wall ) Tsukiumi has described Homura to be the strongest out of all the unwinged Sekirei. Even when he was melting down and unstable, Homura was able to fend off Akitsu, who he described as too strong to be winged. History Not much is known about Homuras past. At one point before the plot started he can be seen talking with Takehito Asama about his unique circumstances as a Sekirei (transformation). It is also known that he worked in a host club in Tokyo and was very popular in it. Synopsis References Category:Sekirei Category:Izumo Inn